Memories
by crumblingcookiecleo
Summary: They were each others everything, an eternal flame. Until one day when the flame is washed out. How will Nick cope when he looses his everything? Niley. Crappy Summary. Promise the story is better.


**Okay so this is my first ever ever ever Fanfic, i already know its shitty as but thats not gonna stop you from reviewing it is it? Cos for those who know me, they know I'm quite the fan of a bit of violence here and there... The entire thing is in Nick's POV and I know super-duper incredibly short and probably not that good but I'm currently on Spring Break and had nothing better to than right, so this is just what came out. Its completely rushed (I wrote it in 45 mins) and blah I'm probably just wasting time by writing out my entire life story here when you all just probably wanna get to the story so I'm gonna leave it there and pray you all like it or at least get some enjoyment out of it and aren't left sitting at your computers going ".ever" xD**

**Gahh I'm still rambling...don't worry, I promise I'm leaving now. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Hugs and kisses, Cleo. xx**

**P.S No silent readers allowed. Press that friggen review button or Imma come after you..muahahahah**

They say you never really know what you've got till it's gone. Well that's exactly what I'm going through. She slipped away like soft sand running through a hand on a sizzling summer's day at the beach. She was my everything and I promised her I was hers forever. We made so many plans; we had everything sorted out for our future, together forever. And then something changed, I guess our forever came earlier than we expected. It wasn't because of a fight, no affairs or new love was formed, nothing really caused it. We didn't drift apart, our spark never faded; we were like an eternal flame. Until one day when the flame abruptly died and it was gone forever. Like the final scene in a movie - fade to black, nothing left to see.

I know how many people's heart ached after that devastating night. So many people loved her; she touched them all in her own special way. But everyone knew it was me that was hurting the most and who could blame them? A night that was meant to be perfect, full of surprises and new beginnings was thrown on its head and she was taken from me. She was taken from my arms and thrust into God's care. No one could do anything to help it; it was her destiny to watch over us for the rest of her life.

We'd just finished an amazing dinner, at a restaurant overlooking a lake. The shining glimmers of light on the water reflected gloriously and everything couldn't be working out better. I was to take her to our favourite spot at the beach and ask her something. Something that would change both of our lives forever, I wanted to let her know that she was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of time and wanted her to know how honoured I'd be if she wanted to spent the rest of her life with me. She was the one I wanted to grow old with, I wanted to die lying in her arms and telling her how much I loved her. I wanted to know if she would marry me.

But I never got the chance. We were heading back to the car when the blinding light struck our eyes. Who knows how fast it was hurtling towards us at, but whatever speed it was, it was fatal. She was worth so much more to so many more people than me and in the spilt seconds before it occurred I knew that if one of us was to be taken, it should be me. But God must have had other plans because after I burst in front of her, she threw me to the ground and took the full impact of the car. She sacrificed her wondrous, bright and bubbly life for me and I never even got to thank her for it.

The weeks and months after that were the hardest. Knowing I'd never wake up to her face ever again, knowing I'd never get lost in her deep, mesmerising eyes, knowing that I'd never smell the sweet scent of her new shampoo ever again. Everything reminds me of her; all the pictures, songs I wrote about her, pretty much every memory I can remember included her. All the things that I'd taken for grated while she was still around would never return. Memories are a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are and the things you never want to lose. I have to keep telling myself that because, that's all that's left. Memories. And the one thing that made the tears burn in my eyes every time I heard her name, glanced at a picture or even just took a millisecond to daydream about her, I would never get my Smiley Miley back. Memories come back even when I know she never will.

**Dedicated to my Chimichanga Taco, this is all for you gurl. You've always been there; even if it means staying up till 3am for some random on the other side of the world. You have the best advice when it comes to those scummy bugs we call boys xD You're always there and willing for a chat about anything even if it is writing about ice-cream...xD You've taught me to not be so hard on myself and most importantly you can always make me smile. I know my shit's got nothing on the stuff you write but I hope you enjoy this, psh what am I saying? Of course you'll enjoy it...YOU'LL ENJOY IT AND LIKE ITTT MMUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Love you times infinity plus JB in short shorts, thank tops, heels doing kung fu will singing "i like to move it move it! you like to move it!" whilst baking wontons**

**Mufassa Zwee. xx**


End file.
